


Accidents Happen

by fineh



Series: Line Of Dialogue [5]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, clueless!lucas, dying!riley, paramedic!farkle, this ended up being surprisingly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fineh/pseuds/fineh
Summary: "I can't breathe!"In which she's kind of glad he forgot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> posting for archive purposes

Her fork clatters loudly on her plate. Maya notices her pale face. "Riles, are you okay?" Oblivious Lucas takes another bite of his steak.

Riley raises a trembling hand to her neck, "I can't breathe." Her vision is getting spotty, Maya and Lucas are becoming blurry. Sitting is suddenly a huge effort.

"Riley," Something falls to the floor. It's only Maya's screaming that makes her realize that it's her. She fell on the floor.

"Stay with me Riley!" Warm hands cradle her face. "Call 911 you fucking Huckleberry!"

"What was in the salad?" She pants, her tongue feels ten times bigger. "That's the only thing I ate."

Maya flags down a waiter, "Yes, you." He bends down and unwillingly finds himself nose to with Maya. "You're going to tell me what the hell was in that salad or so help me god you're going to be lying right next to her." 

The poor waiter gulps, looks at Riley, then at the salad, and immediately begins listing ingredients.

"Lettuce, Swiss cheese, onions, mustard, olive oil..." He trails off nervously.

"What kind of salad..."                                                           

"It's a cashew salad ma'am."

Maya explodes, "Cashews? She's allergic to cashews! Honey, why would you order a cashew salad?" Riley shakes her eyes, it wasn't her.

"I didn't." She wheezes at Maya's outline. Lucas had ordered for her. They'd been in the bathroom primping while Maya listed off all the reasons he was wrong for her.

Maya gently sets her head on the ground before springing to her feet. "Huckleberry!"

Lucas turns around phone pressed to his ear, "They said the paramedics should be here any minute now. We're lucky the hospital is close by." He laughs.

Maya screams bloody murder and for once, Riley isn't there to stop her.

"I'm gone for five seconds and you murder my best friend!" There's a grunt. "Five seconds! That's all it takes for you to kill her."

"She never told me she was allergic to anything!"

Yes, she had. The purple and green lights are beginning to fade and she thinks it's ironic that this is how she dies. Her boyfriend of two years being unable to remember she's allergic to cashews.

"You're her best friend, shouldn't you have an EpiPen?" His voice sounds like it's coming through a tube which now that she thinks about it goes great with her tunnel vision.

"No, because I'm not stupid enough to give her cashews!" Maya yells back.

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"If the boot fits..."

The sirens drown out his retort. There's a commotion and then there's another yelling voice that isn't theirs. It's rich, commanding, and vaguely familiar. "Roll her onto her side, prep her for a steroid shot. We don't want her to stop breathing. You two," as they roll her over she catches a faint glimpse of a young paramedic pointing his finger at Lucas and Maya who look like they're about three seconds away from killing each other. He towers over both of them. "Shut up."

"Who do think you're talking to?"

"I'm her boyfriend!"

Fingers circle against her wrist and stay there. "170/110." Someone with a slight Texan accent says. She's spent so much time around Lucas that she knows the difference.

"So you're the genius who poisoned her in the first place." He scoffs, Riley hears the snap of gloves. A pair of blue eyes come into view, they startle a moment then steel themselves. "She's still swelling." Says someone to her right.

He curses under his breath, "We need to get her out to the rig." His eyes are the last thing she sees and his voice is the last thing she hears.

* * *

 

"Riley, c'mon Riley, wake up. There we go, show me those pretty brown eyes." She blinks away the spots in her vision, two paramedics stand over her.

"Can I sit up?"

"If you want." A tawny hand gently grasped her arm, careful not to touch the protruding tubes. "Slowly, take your time. Don't really wanna clean any vomit up." A friendly smile greets her less puffy face. Certain that she's not going throw up he grabs a clipboard. "It's happened," he defends at the other paramedic's snort.

"How are you feeling Riley?" Blue eyed boy asks. Seemingly magnetic her eyes are drawn to his. Her north to his south.

The paramedic without the gorgeous blue eyes slants him a glance. "I didn't know you knew her."

The guy turns around and grabs an IV. It's now she notices she's no longer in the restaurant, but in an ambulance "I don't, not really." His pink ears say otherwise.

"You know her name, which is the first thing I was going to ask."

"You're in my psych class, you're Farkle." She says to his broad back, her throat feels like it's on fire.  She rubs her neck, relieved that it's back to its normal size. Her skin is a fiery red, the usual shade it tends to be after an allergic reaction. She'd gone years without one but thanks to Lucas she'd just been put through one.

Surprise shows on his face, he scratches his head, "Yeah, that's me."

"I'm Zay." Farkle bumps him with his hip, he reluctantly moves over. "Not that anyone cares."

"I care, Isaiah," the voice comes from the front Riley jumps, Zay blows a kiss at the girl driving the ambulance. Farkle places a hand on her shoulder. He motions at the needle in his hand, she grins sheepishly. She's grateful that she was out when they inserted the catheter, needles were not her thing. 

"Sorry."

"It's okay," Zay waves her off. "Most people assume that this thing just drives itself, how are you feeling?"

"Better. I feel a little dizzy, but overall I'm feeling better."

"This might feel a little cold," Farkle murmurs, she shivers but not because of the solution being pushed into her veins.

"It was touch and go for a couple of moments there." Zay jots some things down. "Good thing we didn't have to give you CPR. Although I doubt your boyfriend would have let us. Did you know he gave birth to a horse?"

"He didn't," Riley groans. He told that story to anyone who would listen. "And ex-boyfriend." She clarifies.

"He did," Zay says grimly, Farkle nods his head in agreement. "And good for you."

Zay asks her a couple of questions, cracks a couple of jokes before clicking his pen. "The IV should help you feel better." Zay finally says.

"We're almost there," Farkle takes off his gloves. "You shouldn't be at the hospital long. Just take the Benadryl the doctor is going to prescribe and avoid cashews and you should be good as new."

Zay shoves him, "I was gonna say that. Gotta impress the pretty girls."

A loud cough is heard.

He grins. "Just kidding Izzy."

"Hmmmm."

Zay shoves the heavy clipboard into his hands, "Your girl your paperwork."

"She's not..." But Zay's already off to bother the girl she still hasn't seen yet.

"I didn't know you were a paramedic?"

"I don't really advertise it," Farkle looks up from his writing, "It usually attracts the crazies."

"Is that why you're taking a psychology, to avoid the crazies?" She smiles, she's sure she looks deranged with her swollen face but she doesn't care.

He laughs, "No, that's not it." She watches him scrawl his signature at the bottom of the page, "Maybe I'll tell you one day."

"I look forward to it." She says sincerely.

"We're here!" Zay exclaims.

"Do you want to get dinner sometime?" Farkle whispers as they help her out of the ambulance and into a wheelchair, "No cashews, I promise."

"I'd like that." Riley beams up at him.

"Aww," Zay coos, "I can't wait to be best man." 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://finehs.tumblr.com)


End file.
